Anime Universe World One: Feudal Japan
by Cymbala
Summary: InuyashaXover.We all know how Sora travels around the Disney Universe slaying heartless, but what would happen if he got sucked into the anime universe by a portal? The first world of many. World Number two up! Fma world, amestris!
1. Discovery of a New Universe

**Okay, so I got this idea from…I don't know… let's just go with I got it from my head. Anyway, I want to make this the first in a string of stories, and I hope it turns out well.**

Sora sat in the Gummi Ship, half asleep and leaning to one side. He was so tired from his last battle with Xaldin from the Beast's Castle, that he just wanted to sleep and let Donald and Goofy save the worlds from becoming taken over by Organization XIII. They were coming from Hollow Bastion because they had had to shop for some more potions and elixirs because their stock was running low.

"So Sora, where do you think we should go next?" asked Goofy. Sora looked up at him sleepily.

"How about we yawn check up on Mulan and Mushu?" he suggested. Donald, who was steering, gave a big 'Aye Aye!' and began to steer the ship in the direction of the Land of Dragons.

They had been traveling for a while, and were about half way there, when Donald spotted something outside.

"Hey guys, come look at this!" he said. Goofy, who had been shining his shield, came over, as did Sora after he finally got himself up and out of his chair.

"What's up Donald?" asked Sora, just wanting to get this over with so he could get back to sleep. He looked out the front window to see a strange blue and green spiraled circle.

"Donald, it's just a warp portal. Don't worry about it." He said.

"Where do you think it goes?" asked Goofy. Sora and Donald thought, but couldn't come up with an answer.

"Let's go find out!" said Sora. Donald shook his head.

"No way. You said that we should go to the Land of Dragons to see how Mulan was doing!" he protested. Sora shoved Donald out of the driver's seat and took it for himself.

"And now I say we should check out where this portal leads!" he said. He brought the Gummi right in front of the portal and stepped on the gas.

On the other side of the portal, there was a strange place. It had the same kind of traveling map for space like were they used to be, but this one had less and different worlds.

"Where are we?" asked Donald. Sora and Goofy just shrugged.

"It looks like we're in another universe." Said Sora. He could one of the worlds, and it looked very different than the other worlds he had been to. The only world he could remotely relate it to was the Deep Jungle with Tarzan.

"Let's go to that world and see if anyone there can help us out." He said. Donald and Goofy nodded their heads as Sora took the Gummi ship in for a landing.

When they arrived in the world, green was everywhere, as if they were in a forest. Behind them was a well that was very deep and looked as though it had no end.

"Well, this is a quiet world." Said Sora. He Donald and Goofy began to walk around. They found many weird herbs and small creatures, though the greatest thing that they found was probably a very large tree. It was humongous and looked like it was two hundred years old! They stood around the tree, just looking at it for a while, until they heard someone nearby.

"Hey! Who the hell are you guys?" said the man who approached them. He was dressed in red clothing with white hair, yellow eyes, dog ears, and a single sword at his side. He took a sniff of the air.

"You guys don't smell like you're from around here." He said.

Sora looked up at him. He was about five inches taller than him.

"Oh yeah, we're from….uh…somewhere far away." Said Sora. The man deflected his attention from Sora to Donald and Goofy who were standing right next to him.

"What are you guys? You don't smell like demons." He said. Donald and Goofy looked at each other and then shook their heads. The man thought for a minute, then had a thought.

"You aren't one of those new monsters that have been appearing are ya?" he said, reaching for his sword. A small light in Sora's head went off.

"Monsters? What kind of monsters?"

The man didn't take him hand off his sword.

"The new dark and strange ones. They creep around and seem to appear out of nowhere like you." He said.

"Heartless." Said Sora under his breath.

"Heartless? What's that?" said the man.

"Well, they're these…"

"Inuyasha, did you find anybody?" called a girl's voice.

"Over here Kagome!" yelled back the man. A girl came into sight. She was dressed very differently than the man. She was wearing a green skirt with a sailor top that was white with a green collar and red scarf that was tied under the collar.

"Who are you're new friends Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. He took his hand off his sword and walked to the girl.

"They aren't my friends Kagome. I just found them here. They smell suspicious if you ask me. I think that they're versions of those new monsters that have been appearing."

She looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"They don't look dangerous Inuyasha." Said Kagome.

Sora was about to back up the girl's theory, but suddenly, three dark circles formed in the ground. Out of them came three different Heartless.

"Oh no! More of those monsters! Get back Kagome!" Inuyasha took Kagome to a safe spot behind the tree.

"Can you fight these things?" asked Inuyasha to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Sora laughed as he put out his hand and the Keybalde appeared.

"Can we fight these things? We do it for a living!" Sora and the others with Inuyasha, jumped into battle.

**So that's the first chapter of this line of stories. I hope that you guys like them and will revew!**


	2. Understanding Their New World

**I'm so proud of myself. I mean really, updating twice in the same day? I never do that! Go me! Anyway, next chapter! I hope you guys like it. **

The new heartless looked like samurai. They had the clothing of a samurai and even had a sword. The ever common heartless insignia was located on the back of the heartless.

Inuyasha took out his tetsusaiga and began to hack away at the heartless. It however, had great sword skills and tried to block him. It succeeded a few times, until it missed and was knocked on its back. Inuyasha quickly raised his sword and yelled 'Wind Scar!' sending a blinding yellow light at the heartless. It was filled with so much power that the heartless was destroyed.

On Sora's end, things were going just as easily. Donald and Goofy were fighting one of the heartless, while Sora was fighting the other one. He quickly cast the reflect spell as it tried to attack him, knocking it backwards. This gave Sora just the opportunity to let out a full string of combos, destroying the heartless. Donald and Goofy finished off the last one literally seconds after Sora defeated his.

Inuyasha put away tetsusaiga, and Sora put away the Keyblade.

"Hey kid, you're not such a bad fighter." Said Inuyasha.

"Hey, you're not so bad your self." Replied Sora.

Kagome came out from behind the tree.

"That's the third time I've seen those things around the village." Said Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Hey you guys, exactly how much do you know about those things, the 'heartless' was it?"

Kagome nudged Inuyasha.

"Don't be so rude! I'm sorry, we haven't even introduced ourselves. My name is Kagome, and his is Inuyasha."

Sora smiled.

"I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy."

"Hello Miss Kagome." They said in unison. Kagome laughed.

"Why don't you come back to the village with us? There you can tell everyone about those heartless things. Sound good?"

Sora nodded.

They all headed back to the village and went inside a small hut. Inside it, Sora saw four more people. The first one was a man who looked to be in his late teens, early twenties. He had a small ponytail and a long staff. He was dressed in purple and black robes with three earrings.

The second person was a woman who looked to be about the same age as the man. She had a low ponytail in her long hair with a paper tie. She had a pink kimono with a long green skirt to cover the kimono from her hips to her ankles.

Next to her was a small boy about seven or eight, with orange hair and a blue bow in his hair. He was wearing a brown vest and a light blue shirt with a leaf pattern and dark blue pants to match. The strangest thing about him though, was probably his big bushy tail.

The last person was an old woman who was about sixty. She was wearing an eye patch and a white shirt with red pants.

"Everyone, we met some new friends who know about those weird monsters!" said Kagome.

"Hey, nice to meet you all. I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy. The man slightly bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you Sora. I am a monk, called Miroku." Said the man.

"Hello, my name is Sango. It's great to meet you." Said the young woman.

"I'm Shippo!" said the little boy.

"Ye may call me Kaede." Said the old woman.

Sora smiled at everyone.

"So, what can you tell us about these strange monsters?" asked Miroku.

Sora spent the next twenty minutes explaining everything about the heartless and nobodies.

"Wow." Said Shippo when he was done.

"Who would have thought that we have such a powerful enemy on our hands." Said Sango.

"Yeah, but what I don't understand is why the Heartless are here. I mean, how did they get here? We got here through a portal, but I don't know how it got opened."

"It must have been Naraku! He would just love to get his hands on all this power!" said Inuyasha, clenching his fist.

"Who's Naraku?" asked Goofy.

"It doesn't matter! All that matters is that we find him!" yelled Inuyasha. He walked out of the hut in a huff.

"What's his problem?" asked Sora.

"Was it something I said?" asked Goofy. Kagome shook her head.

"No, it wasn't you Goofy," said Kagome, "Inuyasha just has a score to settle with Naraku. He…well he…" Kagome had suddenly become very sad.

"It's okay Kagome, I'll tell the story." Said Sango. "You see, Naraku is an evil demon who has hurt us all in one way or another. For Inuyasha, fifty years ago he caused Inuyasha and Kaede's sister Kikyo to hate each other. They had been in love, but because of Naraku, they both died. Fifty years later, Kagome came through the Bone Eater's Well and brought Inuyasha back. To tell you the whole story would take too long, so that's just a basic summery of Inuyasha's hatred for Naraku."

"Do you mind if I ask what you all have against Naraku?" asked Sora.

"Naraku put a curse on my grandfather's hand that has been passed down through the generations to me. It is a curse that threatens to kill me in time." Said Miroku.

"Naraku possessed my brother and made him kill my fellow demon slayers and my father." Said Sango

"Naraku is just evil and he hurts people." Said Shippo. Sora looked at Kagome.

"What about you Kagome?" he asked. She had been quiet this whole time, just a sad look in her eyes.

"Oh, uh….the same reason as Shippo." She said. She got up.

"If you all would please excuse me." She said, and walked out of the hut.

"Is she okay?" asked Donald. Miroku nodded.

"Please don't be upset with her. She always becomes sad when we speak of Kikyo." Said Sango.

"You see, she has strong feelings for Inuyasha." Said Miroku.

"But he doesn't love her back." Said Sora with a frown on his face.

"Oh no, not at all!" said Miroku, "He has strong feelings for her as well, though he is also still in love with Kikyo."

Sora kept the frown on his face.

"That stupid idiot Inuyasha, how could he hurt Kagome like that? And more importantly, how does she take it?" he said.

Miroku just smiled.

"Because she loves him."

Sora was about to object, when they heard a loud scream.

"Kagome?" they all said in unison.

**Yet another evil cliffy. Anyway, please review and I'll try to have then next chapter up this weekend, or even sooner if I can. Bye bye!**


	3. Sesshomaru

**Next chapter! I hope that everyone enjoys it! It's getting interesting, isn't it? Oh and, what kind of Inuyasha author/ world creator for Inuyasha in kingdom hearts would I be if i didn't add Sesshomaru?**

Sora and the others all rushed out of the hut. They all tried to listen for Kagome's voice, and eventually found it. The rushed towards the sound of her voice to find her deep in the forest getting attacked by heartless. However, they weren't really trying to hurt her, as much as they seemed to be trying to capture her.

"Kagome!" yelled Sora. Kagome looked his way and was immediately filled with hope.

"Everyone!" she said. The heartless began to overtake her, but Sora jumped in just in time. He brought the Keyblade into his grasp and immediately began to slash at the small mob made of heartless. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Donald and Goofy all followed Sora's lead and began to attack.

Sora killed three of them in one shot with his fire magic, and Donald and Goofy killed off another two from physical attacks. Sango and Miroku were also using physical attacks, as Sango raised her big boomerang over her head and yelled 'Hiraikotsu!' as she let it go, killing a good amount of them.

Shippo had taken Kagome off to the sidelines so that she would be safe. Whenever a heartless came near, he would use his fox illusions to kill them and keep them away. However, one of the heartless escaped his tricks and grabbed Kagome around the waist. It jumped off into the wilderness.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed. Sora and the others saw Kagome get carried off.

"Oh no, Kagome!" said Sora.

"What'll we do?" asked Donald. Sango and Miroku jumped in front of them.

"You three go and find Kagome. We can handle things here!" said Sango.

"But we can't leave you guys!" Protested Sora, "You might…"

"It's either you go after her, or you feel Inuyasha's wrath!" said Miroku throwing off a heartless that had jumped on his front.

"…just be able to handle these heartless! Bye now!" and with that, Sora Donald and Goofy sped of in the direction of the Samurai (the heartless).

Sora and the others eventually caught up to the samurai. It was moving at a medium pace, so t was rather easy. Kagome had been knocked out, so she was limp in the arm of the samurai.

"Give back Kagome!" said Donald. The samurai looked at them and twitched.

"Well fine!" said Sora, "Then we'll just take her back by force!" he began to charge at it, full speed, when something stopped him. A large flash of white swooshed past him and slaughtered the samurai with its bare hands. The samurai disappeared and the limp Kagome was caught by the same flash of white, which turned out to be what looked like a man.

This man was different than Inuyasha or Miroku though. He was dressed in mostly white, with red at the end of his sleeves, where only his left arm was visible because he was missing his other. He had a small amount of armor on his chest with a yellow and blue sash around his waist. At his side were two swords, one sheathed, the other open, and he had two red slashed on either side of his face, which looked extra red because they reflected off of his long silky white hair. The most frightening thing about this man though, was his cold stare that he seemed to give everyone. As if, no one person's life mattered to him but his own.

"Kagome!" yelled a voice from behind them. It was Inuyasha with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo behind him. He stopped and looked at the man who was holding Kagome.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled. He had his fist in a ball as if he was preparing to attack the man named 'Sesshomaru' at any time.

"No, wait Inuyasha!" said Sora.

"Sesshomaru was the one who saved Kagome, not tried to hurt her." Added Goofy. Sesshomaru laughed a little.

"You should listen to the human and the…things that are with him, Inuyasha," he said, "now come here and get your woman. Her stench is starting to sicken me."

Inuyasha walked up to Sesshomaru and took Kagome from his hold. He held her with such delicacy and care, that you would swear that she was made of china and would break at the slightest touch.

"Is she alright?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha nodded his head. He was walking very solemnly and sadly, as though the whole weight of the world was on his shoulders. Seshomaru looked at him.

"Inuyasha, next time, don't force me to take care of _your _woman. I detest helping you and I prefer to go on my journey for Naraku without the deep urge to scrub myself." With that, he left, just a white blob in the forest.

Inuyasha walked in front of everyone else, till sulking sadly with Kagome in his arms. Sora and the others were walking behind him.

"So Miroku, what's the connection between you guys and Sesshomaru? Is he related to Naraku?" asked Goofy. Miroku shook his head.

"No, he is in fact Inuyasha's half brother." He said.

"WHAT?" yelled Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"It's true." Said Sango, "They share the same father. He was known as the 'Great Dog Demon'."

"Why was that?" asked Sora.

"Because he was a great dog demon!" said Shippo. Sora thought for a minute.

"But wait, wouldn't that make Inuyasha a demon too?" said Donald.

"No, for you see," said Miroku, "His mother was human, so Inuyasha is only a half demon, and that is why he seeks the scared Jewel of Four Souls. It is a jewel that can double a person or demon's power from even a single shard. It was shattered, and now we are trying to collect all the pieces. Naraku, who is also a half demon, has most of the shards and wants to use the jewel to become a full demon, like Inuyasha."

Sora walked along trying to cover everything that Miroku had just said in his head (a rhyme!). After about two minutes, Sora couldn't help but blurt out

"This world needs a handbook. I mean really, who writes this stuff?"

"What?" asked Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in unison. Sora quickly waved his hand and covered his mouth.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it…"

_Meanwhile in our universe, Rumiko Takahashi was reading this fan fiction…_

"Check it out, I got mentioned!"

**Ok, so that's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and will stay faithful readers. Oh, and also, you may have noticed that I have been describing everything in detail, and I am going to do that in each story because if you don't know the anime, I want you to understand it as best you can, and if you have any questions about an anime at any time, please send me a private message, or email me, k? **


	4. A Reason For My Saddness

**Anyway, here's the next chapie in which we find out what happened to Inuyasha after he left the others.**

They all arrived at the hut in silence to find Kaede sitting by the fire starting dinner. The minute she saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms, she took her and put her in the bed. She put a towel over her forehead and turned to Sora and the others.

"What happened to the poor child?" she asked.

"She was attacked by the heartless." Said Sora, an obvious disgust in his voice. Inuyasha still remained silent.

"Sesshomaru ended up being the one who saved her." Said Miroku.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes," said Sango, "We couldn't believe it ourselves."

Silence.

"It was my fault that Kagome got hurt!" cried Shippo. He started crying as Sango attempted to comfort him.

"No it's not Shippo!" said Sora, "It's mine. If I have been quicker to react, we could have gotten Kagome before the samurai got that far. I'm the one to blame."

"Both of you shut up." Said Inuyasha. His head was still hanging low, still filled with quiet thoughts.

"Why would you say that Inuyasha?" asked Sora. He took in a deep breath.

"Because I should have been there to protect Kagome…instead of seeing Kikyo."

Everyone gasped.

"But wait, I thought Kikyo was dead!" said Goofy. Miroku shook his head.

"She was brought back to life by an evil witch named Urasuei."

"My Keyblade for a handbook!" yelled Sora. He was so confused. Sango turned to Inuyasha.

"Why were you with Kikyo?" she asked in an angry tone. Inuyasha 'feh'ed in response to her anger.

"I had just left the hut. I decided to take a walk to think about all the pain and suffering Naraku had caused everyone, when I smelt her. She wasn't far, so I couldn't help but go see her. When I saw her, she was laying against a tree, covered in blood. It looked like she was barely clinging to life. I ran to her side, but it was almost too late…"

_He knelt down and touched her face. There was a small mount of blood on her cheek. Kikyo looked up and put on a small smile. _

"_Inuyasha…" she said_. _She tried to get up, but was halted when she felt a surge in her body._ _She clutched her chest in pain. Inuyasha tried to help her up, but she just sat back down. _

"_Inuyasha, I'm not longed for this world." She said. Though she was about to die, Kikyo continued to keep that small smile upon her face. _

"_What are you talking about? You can make it through this! Who did this to you?" he asked. _

"_Naraku…" _

_Inuyasha's rage reached a new level. His eyes began to turn red and his claws began to extend. He was becoming full demon. Kikyo grabbed onto the end of his sleeve. It was all she could manage without getting up. _

"_Inuyasha, take your revenge out later. Right now, Naraku is planning on kidnapping Kagome." _

_Inuyasha's rage dissipated immediately._

"_What? Why?" Kikyo shook her head._

"_I was looking for a new village to live in when he just came up to me suddenly. He laughed and tried to capture me. Unfortunately, I was very weak and he succeeded. He took me to his castle and surrounded me with these strange dark monsters. At first I thought they were demons, but I could sense no demonic aura flowing from them. They seemed to try and overtake me, but I was too strong for them and managed to escape. They left me wounded like this though, so now, here I am…" She was getting weaker by the second._

"_But why did he kidnap you?"_

"_He said something about my being able to become a strong heartless and an even stronger nobody. I had no idea what he meant, but I think he's going after Kagome because she is my reincarnation. She doesn't have as much power as I do, but she has more potential. Please Inuyasha, Naraku is up to something deadlier than usual. Don't let him win." She clutched her chest again. _

_It would be any second now…_

"_Kikyo, please don't die." Said Inuyasha. He grabbed her hand. She continued to smile._

"_Inuyasha please, you don't need me anymore. All you need now is Kagome…" _

_Those were her last words before her eyes closed for good, the smile still upon her face. _

_Just then, a piercing scream shattered the silence that had just overcome everything._

"_INUYASHAAAAAAA!"_

"_Kagome!" he yelled, then ran off to find her. _

"So that's why the heartless attacked Kagome!" exclaimed Donald. Sora was thinking to himself.

'It looks like Organization XIII is looking for some newer, more powerful members. I guess no universe is safe…' He looked over at Inuyasha. He was looking at Kagome with the same sad look as before.

"You know, Kagome won't think that it was your fault. She'll forgive you." Said Sora. Inuyasha looked at him.

"I know that she will, but the fact is that I couldn't save her! She really could have gotten hurt and the last thing I need is some brat reminding me!" Sora stood up.

"Well you know what? You wouldn't have to feel bad if you had just chosen one of them in the first place!" Inuyasha copied him and stood up.

"Watch what you say kid. You don't know anything about me."

"What do I need to know? All I see is that you were hurting them both by not deciding! Can't you see things that are so obvious? You can't see that Kagome loves you?"

Inuyasha was taken aback.

"I haven't been here long, but to me it looks like all you ever do is hurt her. You love her don't you?"

Kagome stirred

"Of course I love her you idiot, if I didn't it would be so hard!"

Everyone gasped.

"I love Kagome, but I love…loved Kikyo too! I hated hurting Kagome whenever I left to go see her. Whenever I left, problems would start, or something would happen, because I couldn't stop myself…but now Kikyo is dead…so everything is going to be easier now. All I have to do now is defeat Naraku…then my debut is repaid…"

He looked at Kagome

"And I can be happy again…"

With that, he walked past Sora and once again out the door. Everyone was silent, until Kagome sat up.

"Kagome! Are you…"

"Where did he go?" she asked. She had a strait face. Miroku answered her question.

"He left. Kagome, shouldn't you get some more…"

But before he could finish, Kagome was already out the door.

"She might get hurt again if she goes on her own." Sango pointed out.

"I'll follow her." Said Sora. "It's my fault he left anyway." Then he too, left the others into the darkness of the night.

**Oooo what shall happen neeext oooooo….(ahem) review please!**


	5. Confession Before The Battle

**Here is le next chapter of le story! Aren't you proud of my perfect French?**

Sora quickly caught up to Kagome. She was walking in a straight line and she seemed lost in thought.

"Kagome?" he said. She shook her head.

"Sora, I don't want you to follow me." She said, "I have to clear something up with Inuyasha." He stopped walking as she continued.

'I don't want to leave her alone. Last time I did that, she nearly got captured.'

He decided to wait a minute to let Kagome get enough of a lead so that he could quietly follow behind her. She seemed to just keep going straight, like she was following a line to where she was going. However, the line ended at a large tree. It was the same tree that Sora had seen when he had first arrived. Sitting by the tree was Inuyasha. He was awake, but he was deep in thought. Kagome walked up to him. He looked up to see her, then shot up when he realized who it was.

"Kagome! You're awake! What are you doing out here? You should be trying to get some rest." She shook her head.

"I saw that you left and wanted to come see you."

He began to blush. Kagome laughed.

"Kagome, you shouldn't have come out here alone, I mean, what if something had happened to you?"

"I could say the same thing to you." He was getting a little frustrated.

"But it's not the same! If you're out here alone and I don't know, how the hell do you expect me to protect you?"

This was what she wanted to hear.

"So you weren't just in the moment back there." She said with a smile.

Inuyasha, still blushing, couldn't help but ask

"What do you mean 'back there'?"

"I heard you when you said that you loved me."

Inuyasha's face turned so red that if you had compared him with a rather large tomato, you would not be able to tell the difference. He turned so that he was no longer facing her.

"Well I...That is to say...I mean...What I meant was..." he was fiddling with his fingers.

'She heard me? She was supposed to be asleep damnit! What the hell am I supposed to say now?'

Sora was in the bushes watching this while scene.

'Why won't he just admit it? I can't believe that there's a being in the universe that actually has this much pride!'

Kagome turned him around so that he was looking at her.

"So? What do you have to say now that I know?" she asked. He looked away and said in a very small voice

"Well, an answer would be nice." Kagome laughed again and leaned up and kissed him.

Sora gave a mental 'yes' as the two in front of him kissed. However, their time of joy was cut short by a quaking. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart. He held onto Kagome as though his life depended on it. Sora looked around. In the sky, he saw a HUGE heartless. It looked like a big dog. It was totally black except for its eyes that were yellow and the heartless insignia on its chest. It had razor sharp teeth and had two tails.

"What the hell is that thing?" said Inuyasha. Sora jumped out of the bushes and summoned his Keyblade.

"Sora!" said Inuyasha and Kagome simultaneously. Sora looked at them and smiled.

"I told you not to follow me!" said Kagome.

"How long have you been there?" asked Inuyasha. Sora scratched his head. Inuyasha was about to attack him, but they both realized that the dog heartless was getting really close. Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga and stood next to Sora.

"Okay, first we kill this thing, and then I maim you for watching us." He said. Sora looked at him with a look of fear. Inuyasha looked back at him and winked. Sora smiled and they charged at their new foe.

Sora's immediate idea was to aim for the insignia, but there was a problem. It was so high that he couldn't reach it even by jumping. Inuyasha tried to use the Wind Scar, but it barely caused any damage. Then, Sora got an idea.

"Inuyasha, let me jump off of your tetsusaiga and hit the insignia a few times. Then, you hit it with your Wind Scar!" Inuyasha nodded and held out tetsusaiga. Sora jumped on as Inuyasha flung him towards the heartless. Sora started to hit the mark many times.

"Inuyasha, go!" he yelled as he began to fall back down. Inuyasha screamed

"Wind Scar!" and let loose one of his most powerful attacks. This knocked the beast off its feet and caused it to fall down. Inuyasha and Sora immediately began to attack the head that had fallen to the ground. When the heartless awoke, it had lost some health, but t had some new attacks. It would start to spin in a circle so that you would have to play helicopter with its tail so you wouldn't get hit. Also, it would start to pound the ground with its paws that would cause more quakes and cause a lot of damage to Sora and Inuyasha.

However, what brought them to their knees was when the heartless leant down and snapped its jaws at them. They had nearly lost all of their health by then.

"Inuyasha," said Sora, "We have...to get some more strength..."

"Yeah...but where?"

Suddenly, a pink light shot out at the beast, hitting the insignia on the mark. Inuyasha and Sora looked back to see Kagome with her bow and arrows shooting at it.

"Don't just sit there!" she yelled, "This thing isn't dead yet!"

Sora and Inuyasha looked at each other and nodded. They got up and continued to attack the heartless until eventually, it fell. From it, Sora got a great accessory called 'The Demon's Heart' which boosted his strength and ability points.

Inuyasha looked at Sora who gave him a thumb's up. Kagome ran into Inuyasha and hugged him while screaming

"We did it, we did it!" Inuyasha laughed, as did Sora, but their laughter didn't last for long. Suddenly, they heard a woman's scream coming from the direction of the village.

"What was that?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know." Said Sora

"Let's go check it out!"

Kagome got on Inuyasha's back. He and Sora began to run back to the village. When they arrived, they couldn't believe what they saw.

Heartless.

Everywhere.

Sango and the others where all fighting the mass load of samurais, shadows and plenty of other kinds of heartless.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku. Everyone else looked toward Inuyasha, Sora, and Kagome.

"How about giving us a hand?" yelled Donald.

Inuyasha pulled out tetsusaiga again as Sora summoned the Keyblade and Kagome pulled out an arrow.

"Two fights in one night?" said Inuyasha, "This is something I could get used to."

They ran into battle with their friends.

**Ze end! Now we must await the next chappie. We are finally going to find who is behind the heartless in Feudal Japan, but I think you already know who it is. **


	6. Naraku and Kagura

**Ooo exciting next chapter yes? Anyway enjoy all and everyone. Thanks to the request of a reviewer, I'm going to start making Sora attack in some of his drive forms. Oh, before I forget, que penses tu de mon francias maintenant? **

Sora ran to help out Donald and Goofy as Inuyasha and Kagome went to help out Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Sora quickly began to attack heartless left and right, killing about twelve of them. Sango was using her Hiraikotsu to get the big ones off their feet so that Inuyasha could kill them with a wind Scar attack. Miroku was killing them with Shippo and together, they killed maybe thirty.

They fought for about fifteen minutes and still there was no decrease in population. Sora jumped over them so that he was back to back with Inuyasha.

"This is useless!" he shouted, killing three heartless that charged at him.

"I know! We've got to find the source and destroy it!" He slashed an attacking heartless in half. Sora looked around, but he couldn't see where the heartless were coming from.

"Inuyasha, why don't you try and smell where they're coming from?" asked Sora. Inuyasha hadn't thought of that before.

"It's worth a shot!" he said. Sora began to attack the heartless all around him as Inuyasha tried to concentrate and find where the smell was coming from. He finally found what he was looking...erm...smelling for.

"Sora, it's coming from north of here!" He shouted. Sora nodded.

"Everyone," he shouted, "let's head north of here! Sticking around isn't going to change anything!" Everyone else yelled "right!" and they all headed towards the north, following Inuyasha.

They were all running behind him, trying to figure out what could be going on with all the heartless.

"Sora, do ya think that Maleficent and Pete are behind this?" asked Goofy. Sora shook his head.

"No...I don't know why, but I think that it's someone else who's controlling the heartless this time."

"Why do you say that?" asked Donald. Sora shrugged.

"Just call it my intuition." He was so busy talking to Donald and Goofy that he almost didn't see Inuyasha stop and almost bumped into him.

"Sora," he said, "Focus. We're here." Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked around, but all they saw was forest.

"Uh, are you feeling alright Inuyasha?" asked Goofy. Inuyasha nodded.

"What's going on? I don't see anything!" said Donald. Miroku replied

"It's a barrier. It disguises the surroundings so you're harder to find." Sora crossed his arms.

"Well that sucks. How are we going to get passed it?" Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga.

"Just leave that part to me." He held the tetsusaiga in front of him. It suddenly began to change color. Sora, Goofy, and Donald were mesmerized by the color change of the tetsusaiga. Now, it was red instead of silver. Inuyasha jumped up in the said and gave a slash to the air with the red tetsusaiga. Not long after he landed back on the ground, the scenery in front of them began to change. The forest that they saw began to fade away, and in its place, came a path to a castle on a large hill. This castle seemed to be overflowing in evil aura and demonic energy.

"Inuyasha," asked Sora, "Where are we?"

"This Sora..." said Sango, "Is Naraku's castle." Sora looked at the castle. It really wasn't hard to see how the evil castle belonged to the evil Naraku.

"Let's go." He said. They all ran up to the castle entrance.

When they arrived, there was a woman standing in front of them.

This woman was wearing a red and white kimono. She had her hair up in sort of a bun with feathers as hair ornaments. She had green earrings and a fan in her hand. Her eyes were red and she had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Inuyasha, so good to see you." she said.

"I wish I could say the same Kagura." He replied while pulling out his tetsusaiga. Sora looked to Sango.

"Who's she?"

"That's Kagura, the Wind Sorceress. She can control the wind and the dead with that fan of hers." She said pointing to the fan.

"What does she have to do with Naraku?" asked Donald.

"Kagura is one Naraku's incarnations that he made from his body." Said Miroku, "She is a very fearsome foe."

"I'm flattered you think of me that way monk." She said. She opened her fan. "Inuyasha, apparently I'm not supposed to let you or your friends pass into the castle. Naraku doesn't want you interfering with him and the heartless." She flapped her fan in Inuyasha's direction and blades of wind came out. Inuyasha dodged them with ease.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to go through you to get to Naraku." He said. He charged toward Kagura and swung his sword which se lightly dodged. She cried out "Dance of Blades" before letting another of those blade attacks loose. Inuyasha did a backfilp to dodge, then released the Wind Scar in Kagura's direction. She transformed one of her feathers and floated above the Wind Scar to avoid being hurt. From her high position, she let out another dance of blades, though this time Inuyasha was too slow and got hit by the shoulder. He let out a cry from the pain.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome.

"Oh no!" said Donald. Kagura laughed.

"Now to finish you off Inuyasha." She said. She flapped her fan again and let loose one more blade attack. Just before it hit Inuyasha though, Sora jumped in front of him and blocked the attack.

"Inuyasha," he said, "Go let Kagome heal you and I'll take care of her."

"No way in hell am I leaving you alone out here with her." He said. Sora shook his head.

"Miroku and Sango can help me fight her. If you're injured Inuyasha, you aren't going to be of much use to us." Inuyasha growled, but gave in. he jumped off the battlefield as Sango and Miroku came in.

"Tag teaming are you?" said Kagura, "Good, it just makes it easier to dispose of you in small groups!" she released a dance of the dragon attack on them. They all dodged it. As a rebound, Sango swung her Hiraikostu, cutting Kagura's feather in half, which made her come down. Kagura stood on the ground again. Sora decided that this would be a good time to transform. By sacrificing Goofy, Sora changed into his Valor form. With his two Keyblades and extra speed, he rushed up towards Kagura and started attacking like there was no tomorrow. Sora caused so much damage that Kagura fell to her knees.

"No..." she said..."How could I loose to...that brat..." she fell forward and passed out on the ground. Sora was breathing heavily, as were Sango and Miroku. They turned back to Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo.

"Good job Sora!" said Kagome. She was now putting her gauze that she used on Inuyasha away. He was putting on his hatori.

"Yeah I guess he did a good job." He stood up and looked toward the now not guarded castle.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"No, I think you should stay right there." Said a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. Inuyasha growled as the others prepared their weapons. Sora didn't have to ask who it was.

Naraku

"Show yourself Naraku you coward!" yelled Inuyasha. Naraku laughed evilly.

"As you wish." A red orb appeared in front of Inuyasha, Sora, and the others. The orb then took the shape of Naraku. He was levitating off the ground. He had sort of a blue coat on with a yellow design. He had big metal things in his shoulders that also went on his chest. In the middle of the metal things was a red eye with a yellow pupil. He had long black hair and an evil look all about him. Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga and let it transform. Everyone prepared their weapons as Naraku began to summon heartless.

"It all comes down to this." Said Inuyasha.

"Naraku, your reign ends now!" yelled Sora

**Now if this isn't an evil cliffy, I honestly don't know what is. Look forward to the next chapter friends! Till later!**


	7. The Big Battle

**Pplz, please, I would really love reviews. I just like the happy feeling I get from them. So please, review! Anyway, about the chapter, it's mostly action, and I'm even going to have Sora use more of his forms. However, I can't have him use final form because of the time period of the game that I set the story in. so yeah, that's what's going on. Now, onward with what you really want to know! **

Naraku put a barrier around himself as he rose into the air. He continued to summon heartless like samurais and two other kinds. One was called a monk. It looked like one of the traveling monks in feudal Japan, except that in its staff, there was the sign of the heartless. The other was named the drunken priest. It was a big fat heartless with a big bottle of sake in its left hand that carried the insignia. It would drink from it every once in a while and spit fire. As for the monk, it would pull out evil sutras and throw them at you. Sora and he others watched as the heartless appeared. There were so many of them, but Inuyasha was the first to react.

He jumped in with tetsusaiga and began to slash away.

"Hey, are you guys just going to stand there, or are you going to be of some use to this battle?" he swung his sword in a circle, killing three monks. Sora gave a small laugh and looked to the others.

"Well guys, let's get this over with!" and with that, he jumped in to fight alongside Inuyasha. The others quickly followed, all taking on different areas of heartless.

Sora quickly changed into his Valor form and began to slash away at the heartless, killing any that were stupid enough to get to close. Sango and Miroku were having no trouble, Donald was getting rid of them with his magic quickly, and Kagome was not going to run out of arrows any time soon. However, no matter how much damage they did, there was no decrease in the number of enemies.

"Inuyasha, what should we do?" asked Miroku, trying to fend off a samurai that was trying to slice him in half. Inuyasha looked at Sora who was now losing his valor and becoming just plain Sora.

"Hahahahaha, face it Inuyasha, your attempts at defeating my army are useless." Said Naraku from up above. He had his arms outstretched and was laughing as though this was a stand up comedy hour. Sora looked around. These heartless had to be coming from somewhere other than this air. Then he saw the answer. They were coming from Naraku's barrier.

"Inuyasha," called Sora, "The heartless are coming from Naraku's barrier! Can you break it like you did with the one around the castle?" Inuyasha gave Sora a smirk as he slashed a drunken priest with his claws.

"Can I break it? Are you kidding? Just leave it to me." Inuyasha looked up. He was right underneath Naraku. Inuyasha took the tetsusaiga in his hands and let a wind scar go up at a 180 degree angle. It was a perfect hit. Naraku let out a cry of pain as the barrier around him disintegrated and he lowered himself a little. Just has Sora thought the heartless stopped coming. Now, it was just a matter of time until all the heartless were gone.

Sango's Hiraikotsu was probably the most effective tool when it came to this part of the battle. She had half of them gone in a matter of minutes. Sora and Inuyasha took care of most of the rest, with help of course from Donald, Goofy, Miroku, and Kagome. Now, all that was left was to fight Naraku. He was still a little weak from Inuyasha breaking his barrier, but that really didn't seem to make a difference.

"How dare you, Inuyasha!" he said through clenched teeth. Inuyasha smirked at him.

"What's wrong Naraku, a little too painful for ya?" Naraku was pissed. He began to launch a series of attacks with his tentacles, which were easily dodged by everyone. Though, only one person was too slow, and she got pushed back on her back after flying a few feet.

"Kagome!" they all yelled. Everyone was going to help her, when Naraku saw his opportunity as clear as day. He quickly teleported over to her and turned one of his hands into a spike.

"Don't come any closer or the girl dies!" he yelled. They all stopped immediately. Kagome was passed out on the ground with Naraku floating next to her with a spike about to stab her gut.

"Naraku, let her go! I'm the one you want dead, leave Kagome out of this!" yelled Inuyasha. Naraku shook his head.

"No Inuyasha. I'd much rather see you squirm at the death of the woman that you love." With that, he raised the spike over his head and sent it flying down.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" yelled a voice. Suddenly, Naraku's spike was deflected by a kick.

"KOGA!" yelled all the friends, all except for Sora Donald and Goofy.

"Who's kegging what now?" asked Sora. Miroku shook his head.

"No, that's Koga. He's a friend of ours." Sora looked at him.

He was clothed in brown fur and armor. He had a sword at his side and long black hair that was in a ponytail. On top of all this, he was mad fast.

"So, you've come to die as well Koga?" asked Naraku, his hand returning to normal. Koga laughed.

"You'd hope so huh Naraku? But I assure you, I have no intention of dying by your hands!"

Sora and the others went over to where Koga and Kagome were. Miroku and Sango picked up Kagome and took her to a place in the area where they could watch her and help her.

"Nice job mutt, letting my woman get into trouble like that!" Said Koga Inuyasha immediately turned to him.

"_Your _woman?" he asked.

"Yes, my woman!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Sorry to break the bad news to ya buddy, but Kagome is my woman now!" Koga looked at him with disbelief.

"As if mutt. Why would Kagome choose you, a half demon, over a full fledged demon like me?"

"What did you call me?"

"HEY! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GIVE ME A HAND! Koga and Inuyasha (who were about to kill each other) looked over to see Sora in his Master form throwing different spells and attacks at Naraku while dodging the ones that were thrown at him.

"Oh" they both said, "Right!" and they jumped in alongside Sora.

Naraku released a small miasma that prevented them from getting too close. Sora began to fire thunder spells to try and weaken him, but Naraku teleported before the spells reached him.

"You honestly think that it would be that easy?" he said from behind them. They turned to see him reviving Kagura.

"Kagura, get the wolf demon's jewel shards."

"Fine" She took a feather from her hair and turned it into a big feather that she could fly on so that now she had an attacking position in the air. Koga watched her float up into the air, then looked over at Sora and Inuyasha.

"I'll take care of the airborne wench, you two finish off Naraku." Inuyasha and Sora nodded as Koga took of into the sky to fight Kagura.

Sora and Inuyasha looked back toward Naraku. He was ready to fight, as usual, and Sora and Inuyasha were not going to make him wait. Sora's master form wore off and Donald and Goofy appeared. Sora told them to go off to the side and cast spells to weaken Naraku. Sora and Inuyasha began to unleash multiple attacks and even got him to stop moving for a minute. However, all went for the worst when...

"Ahhh!" screamed Koga. He fell to the ground both of his legs bleeding. Kagura was above him, laughing.

"You actually thought that you could beat me? You stupid wolf." Kagura looked to Naraku

"You wanted these, right?" she took the Shikon shards that were in her hand and threw them at Naraku. He snatched them out of the air and held out the other hand. In a matter of seconds, a small orb appeared. He took the two new shards and put them in the small gap in the jewel.

"And since I've already taken the shard back from that brat Kohaku, I now have the COMPLETE SHIKON JEWEL!" When Naraku had mentioned Kohaku, Sango's attention perked. Now, she was full of rage. She picked up Hiraikotsu, tears in her eyes.

"You...you killed my brother..."

However, Naraku wasn't listening. He was now putting the complete jewel in the red eye that sat in the middle of his torso. As soon as it was absorbed, Naraku's body began to change. First, his body seemed to implode into a big sphere, but it didn't stop there. The sphere turned the blackest shade of black that you could ever imagine, and then, the worst came. Like a ball of clay, the sphere began to morph. It seemed to form two balls, the back one bigger than the front, with eight little stubs beginning to form on the sides of the smaller section. As the stubs lengthened, they became limbs, four on each side, and a head formed. It looked like an evil demon with a mustache and six eyes. The fangs that were hanging out of its mouth were dripping with a purple liquid that Sora was sure was venom. The humongous spider landed on the ground, the Shikon Jewel embedded in his forehead, totally visible because it was slightly sticking out.

Sango's fury was growing even more rapidly than the newly forming Naraku. Only one thought kept coursing through her head

'He's gone...he's really gone...' Tears were running down her face. She was trembling all over. Miroku watched as she seemed to be having a break down inside. You could almost see the aura that she was building thanks to the anger. It was riveting.

Miroku left Kagome in a safe spot before going over to the young demon slayer and putting is hand on her shoulder, trying to console her.

"Sango, calm down. If you are consumed with rage, you won't be able to focus and get hurt."

She wasn't listening. Her bloodshot eyes were focusing on the evil demon in front of her. Her grip tightened on Hiraikotsu. The giant spider was now looking her way. Then it spoke

"What's the matter Sango? Are you...missing something?"

Last straw. Sango took Hiraikotsu and prepared to throw it.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER YOU BASTARD!" And she swung it with all her might. However, Naraku's barrier had returned, so the boomerang bounced off the barrier, with double the force, and headed straight back in her direction. She watched in horror as the ferocious weapon came spinning at her. She braced for the impact, but felt a different kind of impact instead. The feeling of being pushed. She opened her eyes to see that Miroku had pushed her out of the way of the monstrous tool just in time so that she would not get hurt.

They collided with the ground, but that was nothing compared to what she could have been feeling at that moment had she not been moved. She looked at him, and he was looking back at her. She smiled

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Hey, get Koga out of here so that we can take care of this thing!" screamed Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango shook their heads t wake themselves up and did as they were told. However, when they brought Koga over to where they had left Kagome, they saw that she was gone. They looked around franticly and couldn't find her.

Meanwhile, Sora and Inuyasha were taking care of the oversized bug. Sora had turned to his valor form (and if you're wondering why I use this form, it's because it's my favorite out of all the forms and I can't get enough of it) so he was really getting pumped up. Inuyasha had seen the barrier that had blocked Sango's Hiraikotsu, so he immediately started getting his red tetsusaiga ready. He sent out a large wind scar attack, though the effect against the barrier was nil. Inuyasha stood in shock as he watched the wind scar simply vanish against the pink translucent ball that surrounded Naraku. He just began to laugh.

"Foolish half breed, you think that you can actually unlock my barrier? I sealed it with a lock that can't be broken by any sword!" Something clicked in Sora's head

'Lock...that's it!' Sora raised one of his Keyblades and pointed it at Naraku. As the small plot of ground he was on lit up, a small line beamed out of the edge of the Keyblade and hit Naraku's barrier. A small clicking sound could be heard as the barrier disintegrated. The spider let out an angry roar.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled. Naraku took one of his front legs and swung it at Inuyasha and Sora, but missed because they jumped in the air. Inuyasha let another wind scar go, but after it struck, the wound almost immediately healed.

"What the hell?" said Inuyasha. Then he remembered. The Shikon Jewel. He wanted to just attack his head and release it, but he might disintegrate it, and obviously, he couldn't be killed with the stupid jewel in him. What now.

"Hey Sora, got any bright ideas?" he asked. Sora just looked at him.

"Hey man, it's you're world, you tell me." Then they heard something behind them. It was the sound of...an arrow being let go? It zoomed straight between them and hit Naraku right in the middle of the forehead where the jewel was located. They both looked back to see Kagome, breathing heavily, with a bow in her hands.

"Way to go Kagome!" they both yelled in unison.

A cracking noise was heard. They all looked back at Naraku. The jewel in his head was beginning to shatter and fall apart.

"Aw way to go Kagome" they said. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Last time I help them defeat the ultimate evil."

They all watched as the jewel that was embedded in the spider Naraku's head forced itself out and rose into the sky as though some power had possessed it. And just like the first time, it shattered and flew to all parts of Japan. Naraku watched in horror as all he had worked for simply shattered. Then, his body began to change back.

"Sora! Let's attack now while he's transforming!" said Inuyasha. Sora nodded and charged in and began to slash away. Naraku cried out in pain as Sora continued to slash at his head. Then, Sora jumped back and yelled

"Inuyasha, use the wind scar to finish it off!" Inuyasha smirked as he looked at the already falling apart Naraku. He raised his tetsusaiga over his head and the wind began to circle it.

"Naraku, HAVE A NICE TIME IN HELL! WIND SCAR!" and he slashed the air as Sora quickly jumped out of the way.

It was a direct hit. The attack was so powerful that it caused Naraku's body to disintegrate. There was a large flash of white light. It was so bright, Everyone had to cover their eyes. There was such a strong aura it was overpowering. However, when they uncovered their eyes, everyone could see that there was a large hole where Naraku used to be.

"We...we did it..." started Inuyasha, then Sora chorused in, in a much louder voice

"We did it!" Everyone began to smile and laugh, and they all yelled

"WE DID IT!"

**Srry it took so long to get the chapter up! Please don't hate me friends!**


	8. The Capsule

**So here is the last chapter. I hope that you guys enjoy this! **

The next day, there wasn't much that seemed different, except the fact that everyone had a huge load off of their shoulders. After the battle, everyone came back to the village and told everyone the great news. As a matter of fact, today the village was holding a festival in honor of their victory. It was a perfect day to do so too. All the days seemed perfect now, after all, Naraku was dead. Ain't life grand?

Anyway, Sora was in the woods right now, sitting at the bottom of the sacred tree that he Donald and Goofy had found when they first entered Inuyasha's world. He couldn't help thinking about his home on the Destiny Islands and how life used to be so much simpler. Then, his thoughts drifted to Kairi.

"I wonder what she's doing right now." Sora said aloud. He hadn't seen her since he sent her back to the islands without him. He looked at the branches above him and then turned to look at the whole tree. It wasn't really that different looking from other trees, but something about it...it just seemed to make him calmer and more aware of everything.

"Hey Sora, what are you doing here?" asked a voice. It was Kagome. She was coming through the forest looking for him.

"Oh nothing, just admiring your tree." He stood up and put his hand on the trunk.

"It's a very special tree." Said Kagome, "It was here that I first met Inuyasha." She said. Sora looked back at the magical piece of wood.

"Really? Then it must be pretty special to you." He said. Kagome nodded a happy nod.

"I always come here and think about what I gained from this tree. It just makes me feel so relaxed and open." Sora watched as she sat against the tree.

"This tree is always going to be special to me, but don't all people who are in love have a special place? Whether it's a park, or forest, or tree, or just their own home, I like to think that all lovers have a special place." Sora thought to himself.

'A special place...just for me and Kairi...'

"We should head back," said Kagome, "the festival has already started!" she got up and pulled Sora by the wrist and through the forest. When they arrived at the village, everyone was dancing, laughing, and having a good time.

"Hey Sora," said Inuyasha, "Where did you go?" Sora smiled.

"Nowhere." And he walked off to find some food.

Later, around sunset, Sora told Donald and Goofy that it was time for them to leave. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede all stood around them.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," said Donald, "but we have to go."

"You guys can come back anytime!" said Shippo

"Yeah! There are some great shops her that sell items that can help your health, strength everything!" chimed in Sango. Sora thanked her and was about to leave, when he was stopped by Kagome.

"What's up?" he said.

"Hold out your hand." She said. Sora did as he was told, and Kagome put something in his hand. When Kagome removed her hands, he could see that it was a tiny pink fragment.

"Is this a part of the jewel?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"Last night while everyone else was asleep, Sesshomaru came by and threw two of them at me, saying that he had no use for them. Talk about a lucky break."

"Thank you guys so much!" said Sora. "We'll miss you!"

Then suddenly, the Keyblade popped into Sora's hand. He looked around and then felt the small fragment lift from his hand. It was time. He lifted his Keyblade to the keyhole and you heard a snap. The gate was shut. Now they could leave without any regrets, until that is, a small capsule came down from the hole. Sora, Donald and Goofy finished their goodbyes and boarded the Gummi Ship.

"What's that capsule?" asked Goofy. Sora shrugged, but then suddenly, a hologram appeared. It was a man with a kind of visor around his eyes.

"You have helped up lock the first gate. Thank you and please hurry, before the damage is irreversible." And with that, the message ended.

"What do you think it means?" asked Donald.

"I don't know," said Sora, "But I think we should go to the next world to try and find out."

And with that, they shot off in the direction of the next world.

**The end people! Next world is most likely going to be the FMA world so have fun till then!**

**Quotes from: Family Guy**

"**BURN IN HELL!" – Stewie. **

"**Um...Z...4...Q...another Q...um...a third Q... and the batman symbol"- peter**

"**Happy 50th birthday Lois." -stewie**


	9. IMPORTANT NOTE FOR YOU!

If you don't know, I'm just going to tell you. I am continuing this series, but not on this story. I have already started the second one (the FMA one, w00t) so if you want to read it, just go to my profile and click on it. Also, you should keep me on your author alert because when the second one ends, I'm going to start a new story again (I'm thinking Code Lyoko world). So, just so you know and so you don't have to wait hoplessly for this thing to update, I'm just telling you guys to move your alerts. FAREWELL!


End file.
